Dans l'obscurité
by PatiBulle
Summary: Plusieurs années après sa transformation, comme June gère t-elle sa nouvelle "vie"? Au milieu de sa solitude d'immortelle, quelle place a t-elle laissé à ceux qui ont un jour fait partis de sa vie? Suite d'After Sunset.


**J'avais pourtant juré de ne pas revenir sur After Sunset, et une part de moi je continue de penser que ce serait mieux. Mais en relisant la fic il y a quelques jours j'ai été prise d'envie d'essayer de donner un peu plus de vie au personnage de June... alors voilà, tentative. On verra ce que ça donne, à quel rythme ça ira... si tout simplement je suis capable de la poursuivre.**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de remarques là dessus, et je m'en excuse donc d'avance, pardon pour toutes les fautes qui se glisseront dans ces lignes, je n'ai pas de bêta et un petit soucis avec la grammaire... **

**Le personnage de June est ma création, tout le reste est la propriété de l'heureuse auteur d'une certaine saga à succès!**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Six pieds sous terre

Que se passe t-il lorsque l'on meurt?

On ne fait pas plus universel que cette simple question. Depuis la nuit des temps, aux quatre coins du monde, cette même interrogation. Que se passe-t-il lorsque toute vie cesse? Que devient l'âme? A t-on réellement une âme? Le paradis? L'enfer? Le néant? La réincarnation peut être? Tellement de questions. Et pas une seule réponse. Personne ne sait. Personne ne revient d'entre les morts pour expliquer ce qu'il y a une fois que le coeur cesse de battre, que le cerveau s'arrête. Toutes les informations dont nous disposons sont faibles, scientifiques, insatisfaisantes. La cessation de toute la vie du corps, puis sa décomposition. Voilà ce qu'il se passe. Pour le reste... A chacun de croire ce qui l'arrange. Ce qui le rassure. Si les religions existent, c'est après tout bien en partie pour répondre à cela. L'inconnu est si effrayant. Il est toujours plus aisé de croire en un dieu barbu et tout puissant répartissant les gentils défunts et les mauvais dans deux mondes distincts, étrangement proches du monde réel. Mais il en faut si peu pour rassurer la foule effrayée. Mettez leur un dictateur sous le nez. Si le petit malin sait parler, qu'il à la main ferme et qu'il leur dicte chaque geste du plus insignifiant au plus grand, il sera salué comme le sauveur de l'humanité! Il est toujours plus facile d'être le mouton qui n'a plus de décision à prendre puisqu'on les prend toutes pour lui, que de rester dans le noir! Simple comme bonjour! Mais n'allez pas raconter ça à un humain! Il pourrait le prendre très mal, je vous l'assure.

Mais la vie... Voilà le vrai mystère. Le grand, l'effrayant mystère! Les hommes n'y voient rien, préfèrent craindre leur mort toute leur vie plutôt que d'essayer de saisir ce qu'ils ont sous le nez! Je peux vous le dire! Moi, j'ai passé ma vie sans en saisir le sens! Y'en a t-il d'ailleurs? Je continue d'en douter... La vie humaine ressemble tellement à l'expérience ratée d'un scientifique loufoque. Pas de sens, pas de but. Nous sommes là, point barre. Pas de Dieu, pas de destin extraordinaire. On vit comme on meurt. C'est tout. Fin de l'histoire. Il n'y a franchement rien de glamour ou de mystique là dedans. A chacun de faire de son court passage sur Terre quelque chose d'utile, de valable... ou d'au moins de ne pas trop le rater. Ce n'est pas gagné à tout les coups, vous allez me dire! Ce n'est pas faux. Entre les accidents stupides, les dépressifs nés et toutes ces conneries. Je ne suis pas sûre que la masse de ceux à profiter de leur vie correctement soit plus élevée que celle des autres. Il ne vaut mieux pas faire le calcul!

Mais il y a comme un moment de flottement, un illumination soudaine dans les esprits embrûmés en ces jours. Un instant où enfin l'être lambda saisit la précarité de la vie humaine, ses limites. Non, il n'est pas un être immortel. Non, sa vie ne durera pas toujours. La mort est la seule certitude. Celle qui les attend tous au bout du chemin, qu'il soit court ou long. La seule sur laquelle il puisse compter. Alors dans ces moments là, il y a ceux qui craquent sous le poids de cette réalisation et ceux qui rebondissent (pour un instant ou pour de bon) et qui décident de prendre leurs vies en main... Personne ne reste de marbre face à l'idée de la mort. Tous la redoutent mais aucun ne s'en moque. Pas même nous... Nous, ces êtres de l'ombre. Inhumains, tares de la nature. Nous, ces vampires immortels.

Qu'est-ce que la mort pour ma race? Une vague possibilité. Une chose qui nous attend peut être tapie dans un coin lorsqu'enfin notre vie éternelle nous sera finalement reprise. Quelque chose de flou. Qui nous entoure en permanence, que l'on voit, que l'on sent, que l'on donne... Quelque chose que l'on porte en nous comme un virus dont on ne se débarrasse jamais. Un vampire est un petit bout de mort. Notre existence est une malformation de la nature, un hybride de vie et de mort. Un coeur mort, un corps glacé comme la mort, des instincts de mort. Voilà ce que nous sommes. La mort est notre vie et notre enfer. Pour certains, une envie terrible. L'éternité est si longue... Comme la mort doit être douce... Qu'y a t-il de pire, finalement, que de continuer à évoluer parmi les vivants quand on ne l'est plus vraiment soi même? Est-ce ça, la damnation qui pèse sur notre genre comme la peur de mourir pèse sur les vivants? Ca y ressemble en tout cas... pour moi. Je n'irai pas parler au nom des autres. Peut être que si devenir ce que je suis à présent avait été mon choix, je verrai les choses alors d'une autre manière.. Mais ça, je ne le saurai jamais. On ne revient pas en arrière. Jamais. Ce qui est fait ne pourra jamais être défait.

"Il y a un temps pour tout" commença à réciter la voix profonde du pasteur. "Un temps pour tout sous les cieux. Un temps pour naître et un temps pour mourir;"

Les quelques personnes présentes face au cercueil qui allait être mis en terre ressemblaient à une petite masse noire, compacte. Un petit groupe perdu, déconnecté du monde qui continuait à tourner follement, à toute vitesse, ne pensant qu'à la vie, ignorant les morts. Mais eux, ces petits êtres réunis en étaient exclus pour quelques heures. Ils touchaient pour un moment à ce qu'il y avait de plus profond dans la vie: la mort. Elle les réunissait à cet instant. Elle faisait peser sur eux ce même poids terrible, cette même conscience de leur fragilité. Il y a des pleurs étouffés, des larmes qui roulent en silence sur les joues, des poings serrés ou des mains liés...

"... Un temps pour pleurer, et un temps pour rire; un temps pour se lamenter et un temps pour danser;"

Instinctivement, ils se tiennent tous les uns contre les autres. Une barrière inutile contre cette mort qui a emporté l'un des leurs. En cet instant, ils ne sont pas seuls. C'est déjà mieux que rien.

A mes yeux, ils se ressemblent tous. Après quelques années, les humains finissent tous par se ressembler. Une masse uniforme de coeurs battants. Mieux vaut pour moi que je ne me penche pas trop sur eux. Il est plus simple de rester loin dans ces conditions. Les individualiser, c'est les rendre plus complexes, plus intéressants... plus attirants. Mais aujourd'hui les humains ne représentent plus qu'une chose pour moi: mon gibier. Il est donc plus simple que le gibier en question reste sans visage, sans histoire. Comment le tuer quand on lui donne un nom? Demander à un être humain élevé à coups de dessins animés Disney s'il est apte à tuer bambi!

Mais une fois de temps en temps, je ne résiste pas à cette incursion voyeuriste dans leurs petites vies. Comme pour me raccrocher au monde. A certains moments, j'ai tant la sensation que ma vie d'avant, mon humanité a un été un songe, que j'ai besoin de ces moments là pour me rassurer, me rappeler que ça avait été réel. June Bradick est morte, mais elle a existé. Comme eux...

"... Un temps pour garder, et un temps pour jeter; un temps pour déchirer et un temps pour coudre;"

Y'avait-il la même assemblée dans ce cimetière le jour de mon enterrement? Qui était là pour se recueillir sur cette tombe fictive? Qui m'avait pleuré? Qui m'avait regretté? Aucun n'avait-il comprit que tout cela était une mascarade, qu'on enterrait un cercueil vide? Je nourrissais cette curiosité morbide de temps à autre, que je chassais toujours aussi vite qu'elle me venait. Quel intérêt? Les personnes qui avaient pu être là pour me dire adieu étaient aussi morts que je pouvais l'être. Du moins, il m'était nécessaire de les considérer comme tels. Parce que je n'avais plus de place dans leurs vies... parce que moi je n'avais plus de vie. Et je les haïssais pour ça. Tous. Chacun de ses milliards d'êtres à parcourir le monde, respirants. Je les haïssais pour avoir ce que moi j'avais perdu pour toujours. Je jalousais ce coeur battant en chacun d'eux. Ce coeur qui n'était qu'un poids mort dans ma propre poitrine!

"Un temps pour aimer et un temps pour haïr, un temps pour la guerre... et un temps pour la paix." termina la voix du vieux pasteur avant de s'évanouir dans le silence.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil vers la famille du défunt, refermant mon esprit à leurs vies et me retournais. Là bas, à plusieurs mètres de là dans ce cimetière new-yorkais, se trouve une autre tombe. Une tombe ridicule, que je déteste autant qu'elle m'attire. Une tombe particulière...

Je traversais la cimetière avec la grâce de ma nature, altière, foulant l'herbe avec légèreté. Il n'y a que le bruit du vent dans les arbres et le murmure de la circulation à des kilomètres. Je suis capable d'entendre jusqu'à la fourmi creusant son trou dans la terre, mais dans ces instants, presque plus rien ne semble pouvoir me parvenir. Je vais droit vers mon but. A peine quelques secondes pour cela et j'y suis.

D'un côté, une première pierre. Dessus, gravé dans le marbre, le nom de celui qui m'a créé, aimé pendant treize ans avant de me quitter aussi brutalement qu'un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel bleu. Anthony Bradick. Mon père... D'un geste vif, je balaye les quelques herbes qui venaient essayer de la recouvrir.

Humaine, les souvenirs que j'avais de mon père étaient toujours une douleur, une malédiction pleine de remords et de culpabilité. C'est différend maintenant. Pas mieux, juste différend. Je me souviens de la même manière, mais avec cette distance inhumaine, froide. Comme déconnectée. Je n'ai pas oublié l'amour dévorant de la petite fille que j'ai été pour ce père qu'elle adorait tant. Mais cela ne ressemble qu'à un bruit dans le lointain, quelque chose de vaguement familier. Et je hais ça. Je voudrais pouvoir encore ressentir ce petit battement de coeur assourdissant que je ressentais toujours quand après une longue journée à l'école, je voyais enfin apparaître la silhouette de mon père venu me chercher. Encore ressentir ces colères d'adolescentes contre son paternel envahissant. Mais plus rien. Juste un murmure qui effleure mon coeur sans jamais réussir à le réveiller. Un organe mort ne peut pas renaître.

Je m'agenouille près de la tombe à sa gauche. Je pourrai rester des jours devant à m'interroger, penser, ruminer. Elle représente tout ce que je suis à présent. Une morte aux yeux de l'humanité. Mes doigts suivent avec ressentiments les lettres gravées dans la pierre. June Eléanor Bradick, 1986-2008. Une pierre pour marquer une tombe vide. Une pierre pour marquer vingt deux années de vie à se débattre, à détester, aimer, essayer de comprendre... à juste essayer de vivre. Vingt deux années parties en fumée une nuit étouffante de la fin août entre les mains d'un autre immortel... Une vie entière que je ne récupérerai jamais. Et moi, j'étais désormais aussi lisse et froide que le marbre de ma tombe.


End file.
